Little moments
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Recopilación para la participación al Gajevy Love Love Fest 2014.
1. Afterglow

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**Little moments**

**para Gajevy Love Love Fest**

**Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

**.**

**Afterglow**

Sabia que tenia que levantarse.

Una cosa era llegar justo a coger el tren y otra era perderlo por quedarse dormido tras "despedirse" de Levy.

Las caderas femeninas se removieron acomodándose un poco mejor bajo su peso, claro indicio de que empezaba a resultarla molesto, pero en el momento que los dedos comenzaron a moverse por la piel de su espalda masajeando su musculatura se limito a dejar salir un suspiro de placer.

-Vas a llegar tarde.

-Si dejaras de tocarme así no.

-Tu y yo -le aparto un mechón de la frente antes de besarle allí- sabemos que no podría retenerte aunque lo intentara.

-Lo haces camarón -subió la nariz por el pálido cuello hasta enterrarla bajo su oreja-, solo tienes que tocarme.

-En realidad molestas.

-Gihi.

-Pesas, demasiado ¿Seguro que no has cogido...?

Se levanto de un brinco, la táctica de su pareja haciéndole moverse de forma mas efectiva que un empujón; que le gustara añadir tocino a su tazón mañanero de hierro solo quería decir eso.

-Llego tarde.

-Gajeel.

Había otra forma de retenerle en la cama, una que jamas iba a reconocer así le torturasen, el tono de voz, ese tono de voz juguetón, lleno de sensualidad y que conseguía que sus pensamientos se parasen; miro por encima del hombro encontrándose a la pequeña mago desnuda y arrodillada sobre el colchón, las marcas de sus actividades resplandeciendo en la pálida piel mientras el sonrojo se hacia un poco mas intenso.

Al igual que ese delicioso aroma que no le hacia babear precisamente.

-Vuele pronto.

Definitivamente iba a perder el tren.

* * *

Y ahora que al fin tengo acceso a internet me incorporo al Gajevy Love Love Fest organizado por fuckyeahgajevy en tumblr. Si queréis seguirme en esa red social tenéis el enlace en mi biografía ;)

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	2. Eyecandy

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**Little moments**

**para Gajevy Love Love Fest**

**Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

**.**

**Eyecandy**

Cana tenia razón, como siempre.

Lo único que superaba el que un Dragon Slayer se empleara a fondo contigo era ser capaz de verlo, por eso había estado pendiente del tablón hasta que salio la oferta adecuada antes de pronunciar las palabras precisas.

Lo único difícil había sido obtener la habitación deseada sin despertar sospechas.

Era raro verse a si misma en esta situación, vergonzoso y rozando claramente lo obsceno en realidad, pero tremendamente excitante.

Pálidos muslos separados para dar cabida a la masiva forma del mago sobre ella, trabajados músculos masculinos moviéndose mientras sus acciones reverberaban en su cuerpo con nuevos chispazos de placer, sus uñas clavándose en los morenos hombros lo que hacia que la cabeza de oscuros cabellos se separase con un gruñido.

Bajo la vista por la expresión de placer adornada con el sonrojo que ahora no ocultaba, el amplio y sudoroso pecho, los abdominales que no dejaban de moverse permitiendo que viera perfectamente como el húmedo falo entraba y salia rítmicamente de su cuerpo; las enormes manos apretaron las sabanas con fuerza y gracias al tiempo que llevaban juntos supo que estaba próximo a acabar.

Lo que tardo en envolver uno de sus pezones con la boca todo termino.

-Si llego a saber... que te excitaba tanto... habría puesto uno en mi cuarto...

Abrió los ojos anonadada.

-¿Crees que eras la única esperando este viaje pequeñaja?

.

* * *

Si os gusto al botoncito de reviews.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	3. Fingers

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**Little moments**

**para Gajevy Love Love Fest**

**Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

**.**

**Fingers**

Había un motivo por el cual cada vez que trataban de tener una cita apropiadamente dicho siempre, siempre, acababan en la cama, retira lo dicho, montárselo era el termino adecuado para lo que hacían, muchas veces ni esperaba llegar a terreno blando.

La rutina era simple Levy entraba en una librería al azar con la frase "voy a comprobar si ya tienen el ultimo lanzamiento" haciéndole bufar antes de que se viera obligado a seguirla para evitar que la reserva en el restaurante se les pasara.

Otra vez.

Pero lo que esos dedos empezaban a moverse por las hojas o sujetar el lomo del libro no podía evitar recordar como le tocaba.

Extendiéndolos mientras encontraba los lugares sensibles de su anatomía al tiempo que le hacia sisear.

Entreteniéndose en una palabra de la misma forma que lo hacían en un punto especialmente placentero, círculos suaves con la punta de la yema y si se sentía juguetona dejando que la uña le bajara escalofríos por la columna.

La escondida fuerza física cuando envolvía su falo en un apretado vaivén que conseguía hacerle gruñir en un rápido _crescendo_, por no gritar directamente.

Pero esta vez aunque estaba arreglado la comida les esperaba en la nevera lista para ser recalentada, había cambiado las sabanas y arreglado el cuarto a la par que comprado varios almohadones bien mullidos a modo de comodidad añadida para cuando todo terminara. Era su mejor esfuerzo para pasar un buen rato con su pareja visto que el resto de intentos no servían para nada.

-Hey camarón.

Que raro en ella, ya tenia tres libros mas en los brazos.

-Un segundo...

Se le crispo un nervio, estaba deslizando la palma de esa forma concreta por el lomo del que tenia ya en las manos.

-Se nos va ha pasar la reserva.

Mas bien los pantalones comenzaban a quedarle un pelín estrechos.

-Solo necesito encontrar el ultimo que salio...

Y él quitarla la ropa.

-¿Este?

En el momento que los pardos ojos le miraron con adoración la quito los otros tres y se fue a la caja, pago y la saco de allí.

La mano en el firme glúteo, no en el hombro como solía hacer.

En ningún momento vio como sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.

* * *

Si os gusto al botoncito de reviews.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	4. Foreplay

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**Little moments**

**para Gajevy Love Love Fest**

**Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

**.**

**Foreplay**

Por la forma en que el saco sonó contra el suelo supo que la vergüenza pasada en la tienda de productos eróticos y frente al espejo había dado sus frutos, no es que pidiera demasiado, sabia que su cuerpo en comparación con los de otras no era un "parque de juegos", pero quizá que se lo tomara con algo mas de calma en los momentos previos la podía hacer olvidar eso.

No pedía algo digno de una novela romántica pero si algo mas de atención.

Tembló cuando los pasos le acercaron a la mesa de la cocina, la verdad sea dicha tenia que ser todo un espectáculo encontrársela tumbada y cubierta con restos de su chatarra puesta de forma estratégica para que sus pezones y pubis no se vieran al primer vistazo. El pegamento comestible había sido todo un descubrimiento y la había permitido desde decidir donde iría todo colocado hasta evitar que se le cayera al subirse a la mesa para hacer de bandeja viviente.

-¿A que viene esto camarón?

Vale que al ser criado por un dragón algunas sutilezas del comportamiento humano se le escaparan, pero esto era algo evidente, desde su cuello hasta la entrepierna había dibujado un camino con esas piezas que eran sus favoritas -no sabia si era por su composición o por la antigüedad, pero las apartaba para comérselas después- incluso había metido metal generado por su magia a sabiendas de que disfrutaba su sabor.

-Dejalo a sido una estupidez... voy a lavarme y...

La mano la obligo a quedarse quieta, sentada en la mesa pero quieta ante su mirada de curiosidad. El mago se acerco, sin hacerla separar las piernas le sintió apretar los labios contra su hombro mientras bajaba la mano hasta su cadera, le sintió suspirar justo antes de atrapar una pieza con la lengua.

-No es bueno ofrecerte así... princesa.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, o por lo menos no llego a estar muy pendiente de lo que ocurría, por que en el momento que la boca del Dragon Slayer entro en acción sobre su piel lo único que importaba era que no parase, no fue consciente de cuando la separo las piernas poniendo las rodillas sobre los hombros.

Solo supo que estaba devorándola mientras el orgasmo crecía tan rápido y con tal intensidad que casi se desmayaba.

Mas tarde en la cama, tras calmarse todo, su pareja la tendió un vaso de zumo sin acercarse demasiado puesto que hasta el roce de las sabanas resultaba molesto contra la sensibilizada piel.

Gajeel era un mordedor consumado.

Lo que significaba que si verdaderamente se implicaba en los juegos previos ella iba a pasarse los próximos días recuperándose de todas las "muestras de cariño".

.

* * *

Si os gusto al botoncito de reviews.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	5. Dominant

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**Little moments**

**para Gajevy Love Love Fest**

**Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

**.**

**Dominant**

Tembló cuando la esposa se cerro casi por completo alrededor de su muñeca, no podría sacar la mano pero desde luego no la harían daño por estar demasiado prietas. Las manos bajaron por sus brazos, el roce de los guantes de cuero haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina y que los temblores fueran algo mas violentos.

Se mordió el labio para evitar decir la palabra de seguridad.

Lo que hizo que la venda siguiera en su sitio y que continuara tocándola.

-Se acabo ratón de biblioteca.

-¡No!

Se aferro a las esposas encogiéndose contra el cabecero, sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su pareja como si fuera su propio pensamiento; que en un intento por probar algo nuevo estaba tratando de recrear el ataque, había similitudes, no pensaba negarlo, permanecer parcialmente inmovilizada y con los ojos vendados traía a la memoria el como se sintió y como estaba su entorno en ese momento.

Pero el tacto suave y cuidadoso se su pareja alejaba todo eso.

-Que no pueda verte solo hace que el resto de sentidos se agudicen y...

La sujetaron de las caderas estirándola y volteándola sobre la cama, de un tirón la arrancaron la única prenda que la quedaba para después obligarla a levantarlas en alto.

-No me refería a parar esto -ronroneo en su oído-, simplemente hueles tan bien que no voy a poder jugar todo lo que queríamos.

Un dedo se introdujo lo suficiente en ella haciéndola jadear, dándola una idea de como iba a ser todo gracias a la postura.

-Las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo camarón, sin bajar las caderas y coge aire.

Lo único mejor a la primera embestida, profunda, abriéndose camino en su cuerpo como si estuviera siendo modelada para él, fue que ambos acabaron a la vez. Salvo que eso ocurrió tras muchos gritos, gruñidos, alguna colorida aclaración de como la sentía -que la hizo avergonzarse con una amplia sonrisa- y que el cabecero se añadiera a la juerga.

Grito cuando recibió el mordisco -que se suponía que iban a llevarse las esposas- en el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que sus manos tardaron en estar libres la quitaron la venda antes de besarla intensamente y apretándola contra el colchón.

-Vaya...-recibió uno mas, rápido pero lleno de pasión- esto es nuevo.

El mago se acomodo a su alrededor acariciándola con parsimonia.

-Me has convencido, me dejare atar.

Y por lo que vio en su expresión no bromeaba.

.

* * *

Si os gusto al botoncito de reviews.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	6. Kinky Clothed

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**Little moments**

**para Gajevy Love Love Fest**

**Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

**.**

**Kinky + Clothed**

Si analizaba bien sus comportamientos y manías nunca había desarrollado una fijación especifica, siempre había hecho lo que quería cuando quería y como quería, no le encontraba un punto de inicio concreto a nada.

Siempre se había basado en un impulso a satisfacer.

Pero ahora mismo, viendo como las medias desaparecían en una ajustada falda negra a medio muslo y como la blusa blanca se estiraba sobre los senos encontró que para los mejores encuentros si tenia un fetiche.

Y si a eso se le añadía a Levy enfundada en ellos...

Se recoloco la erección cerrando la puerta con cuidado, la biblioteca estaba tranquila -por no decir desierta- pero aun así no quería llamar la atención mas de lo acostumbrado, la mago de Guion Solido siguió colocando libros desde la escalera ajena a como preparaba el lugar para no ser interrumpidos o espiados.

Lo que tardo en descubrir que llevaba gafas de pasta negra casi se arranco la ropa.

Sonrió cuando unos dedos se deslizaron por su tobillo, los ignoro sabiendo a quien pertenecían y se limito a estirarse para dejar un nuevo libro en su lugar correspondiente. Al volver a su posición anterior una cabeza se apoyo sobre sus glúteos.

-El día menos pensado seras mi muerte camarón.

La mano se deslizo por la pierna hasta llegar a su pubis, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gemido de agonía cuando descubrió que no llevaba nada de ropa interior, solo el ligero y las medias.

-Esto es una biblioteca... señor...

-A la mierda.

Sufrió un momento de ingravidez cuando tiro de ella fuera de la escalera hasta que aterrizo en el musculoso abrazo, sin tiempo para pensar de forma coherente enredo las piernas en las caderas masculinas mientras la apretaba contra el mueble, los botones de la camisa salieron volando un segundo antes de que la boca del mago descendiera por su escote.

En el momento que le sintió tironear de la falda subiéndola se resistió.

Se suponía que debía seducirle para que se interesara por algún libro, pero como siempre las cosas se iban al traste lo que tardaba en verla vestida con algún tipo de uniforme. Aprovecho la oportunidad que tuvo en el instante que sacaba el pequeño cuadrado plateado para empujarle suavemente contra la estantería posterior, el Dragon Slayer la miro dudando y en ese momento deshizo el apretado moño, quitándose las gafas acto seguido con un gesto que le hizo tragar para después ponerse de rodillas.

Disfrutaba con los juegos previos que entre los dos solían esbozar.

Y no pensaba permitir que eso cambiara.

-Este lugar es un sitio tranquilo -bajo la cremallera con cuidado, metiendo los dedos hasta rodearle para después sacarle-, si no sigue así tendré que pedirle que se vaya.

Digamos que hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero a pesar de tener los dientes apretados alguna que otra maldición se le escapo, tampoco es que le pusiera las cosas fáciles; sabiendo que le gustaba que se dedicara por entero le dio todo un espectáculo que culmino en el momento que le envolvió con sus pequeños senos.

Cuando se acercaba al punto de no retorno se puso en pie con lentitud.

Gajeel simplemente se puso el condón, la levanto contra la estantería y la penetro de un empujón.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando te vestiste de Caballero Runa?

-Sí... -le sintió retroceder y coreo ese gesto con un largo jadeo.

-Este le supera pequeñaja.

La risa se la corto en el momento que la demostró, con todo tipo de detalles, cuanto le gustaba el nuevo uniforme.

.

* * *

A todos los que lo habéis leído, a todos los que lo leeréis.

A todos los que lo habéis puesto como favorito, a todos los que tuvisteis un ojo encima.

GRACIAS


End file.
